Sculptor
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Sculptor creates powerful statues that can help our war effort tremendously. Each new statue is unique, and its powers can't be predicted! You can reclaim a statue to recover a refined Power Stone. Upgrade the Sculptor to deploy more statues. You can only have one Masterpiece of the same bonus type." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Sculptor is used to create special statues. **There are 4 types of statues: Life, Ice, Magma, and Dark. **Statues provide bonuses to different aspects of the game, such as increasing building health, increasing troop damage and increasing resource production. **You cannot choose the type of bonus the statues will give you, as it is randomized. **Idol statues can be reclaimed for 1 Shard. **Guardian statues can be reclaimed for 1 Crystal. **Masterpiece statues can be reclaimed for 7 Power Powder. **Each time the Sculptor is upgraded, a Power Powder is also received. **It is possible to get Power Stones and keep them before you have built the Sculptor. Any Power Stones you get are stored on your base. You just will not be able to see how many Power Stones you have until the Sculptor is built. ** The higher the level of the Sculptor, the more statues can be deployed. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When initially constructed, the Sculptor consists of a stone platform and a wooden workbench with tools supposedly used to sculpt statues. There are several short pillars and a short turquoise-colored wall connects these pillars. ** At level 2, the pillars of the Sculptor become much taller, becoming pillars that curve inward, and a turquoise colored wall connects these pillars. A wooden table with some life stones on it appears outside the Sculptor. ** At level 3, these walls connecting the pillars turn darker and become taller. A second workbench is added to the Sculptor, and the wooden table outside is extended and now has Magma Power Stones on it. ** At level 4, some of the pillars grow taller and more pointed. The table outside of the sculptor now has Ice Power Stones on it. ** At level 5, the Sculptor turns into a hut with an open roof. The roof is turquoise and a red carpet appears at the Sculptor's entrance. The table outside of the sculptor now has all four Power Stone elements on it. ---- *'Trivia' **If you sculpt a Statue but refrain from deploying or reclaiming it before upgrading the Sculptor, the Statue will visibly remain in the Sculptor while it is being upgraded and be available again when the upgrade has completed. **The beta version of the sculptor was made out of wood. ** When you upgrade the Sculptor, you receive 1 Power Powder. *** This is apparently because the sculptor cleans up his workshop during the upgrade, sweeping off the powder from working with Power Stones, and gathering them to form Power Powder. ** The level 8 Sculptor is the most expensive building upgrade in the game. **Despite the fact that the Statues seem to consist of stone, the Sculptor does not require stone to create them. Category:Support Buildings Category:Enhancements